


Some Other Me

by MercuryWilliamson (MementoMoriPontifexMortis)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 20:36:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1792372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MementoMoriPontifexMortis/pseuds/MercuryWilliamson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint meets the girl with wings when they're both small.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Other Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).



I.

Clint blinked twice before he came to the realisation that what he was seeing, wasn’t a hallucination. There really were shining, sparkling dots in front of him, and there really was a beautiful girl with wings in front of him. Tempted to freak out, Clint held himself straight as she came closer to where he was laying prostrate. Her flaming red hair entranced him and he wanted to reach out but her touch to his cheek shocked him.

"Wha-?" He quickly made it to stand up. "Don’t touch me!" He yelled, voice high.

She didn’t flinch though, nor go running for her mother like most of the girls he had yelled at before had. He had received a right smarting for that, and regretted yelling at this girl instantly, because as she might not tell his father now, she could possibly do so in the future.

"I’m sorry." He said, and she just circled him.

"Why?" She asked after making a full 360. "Why are you sorry?" She pulled her wings closer to herself, making herself appear smaller to him, but her words had shocked him.

"Because, I yelled at you." Clint answered, "My father says not to yell at girls."

"Hm." She muttered before moving closer and reaching towards his back, "Where are your wings?" She asked, frowning.

"I don’t have wings!" Clint said and the girl gasped.

"But everyone has wings!" She argued and Clint opened his mouth to speak. "Someone stole the from you!" She cried, interrupting him, "Someone has stolen the Hawk’s wings."

"I’m not a hawk," Clint said, "I’m a person."

The girl didn’t listen though, instead she pulled him towards the shining water in front of them and dragged him towards a large glowing tree. “This is my home,” She motioned around them, “I want you to live here with me.”

"I can’t, I have a family."

"Well, that’s okay, you can leave them." She pouted and Clint shook his head.

"I can’t." He muttered, "They need me to work with them on the fields."

The girl looked heartbroken before she smiled, “Then you can stay here with me for the day and then speak to them about your leaving.” She blinked slowly as she waited for him to answer.

Clint frowned before nodding, “I guess I can.” He said, even though he knew he wouldn’t be talking to them about leaving. The girl smiled and she dragged him from the tree to the water and bent down.

"Here, this water, it will help." She cupped their hands together and brought it up to his lips. Parting them every so slowly, he sipped at the cool refreshing water, smiling as he felt brand new. "It’s the water of my people, it heals all and allows for magic to flow."

Clint nodded, even if he didn’t really understand it all the way. She pulled his arms and they began to walk around the forest that she lived in. “What is this place?” He asked and she smiled.

"It is a forest, silly." She said.

Blushing, Clint muttered, “I know that, I mean this doesn’t look like the rest of the forest!”

"Oh," She frowned, "Well, my mom she told me that this side of the forest was enchanted by a witch who was done wrong, but after she got her revenge — or closure, my mom never really clarified, she allowed the forest to go back to normal, which completely changed it from what the other forests look like." She explained and Clint nodded.

"I once heard there lived a witch but I didn’t know that she created these lands."

"Well there is much missing in that land you’ve been forced to live in."

Clint made a noise but kept his mouth shut because it was obvious that this girl didn’t get much interaction with anyone, which was sad but honestly, you’d think she’d learn a little bit about humans. “So, what do you do all day?” Clint asked and she smiled.

"I fly, I dance on water, I converse with my people." She twirled around, "I dance in the air." Her voice was melodic as she hummed and laughed. Clint smiled at her, she was so unlike everyone else he had ever met, even if you ignored the wings.

The day slowly went on, Clint and the girl playing in the enchanted forest, and soon the moon began to crept it’s way into the sky, settling beside the sun. “I’ve got to go.” Clint said, running towards a patch of tree. He would be punished for being so late!

"No, wait!" She cried and ran after him, "Hawk, you cannot leave not just yet!"

"I’m not a hawk! I’m a person!" He yelled turning to face her, he was panting from the running but also from agitation. It was obvious that she had no parents so she couldn’t understand that doing something like this was wrong.

"Hawks are people too." The girl said stubbornly, before closing her eyes, "Why don’t you fly?"

"Like I said before, I don’t have wings!" He looked around the forest, trying to figure out which way to go when she spoke.

"It will be okay, I will find you wings soon." She kissed his cheek, "Until then."

She was making her way to fly away when Clint stopped her, “Wait! I’m trapped here, I don’t know how to leave.” He called and she laughed before swooping down and picking him up. Clint almost struggled, fearing her dropping him out of weakness, but her grip on him was stronger than the strongest person’s grip he had ever felt. She placed him gently on the ground, his feet making a soft oof noise.

"Goodbye fair Hawk." She said, bowing lightly and Clint smiled at her before stoping her once more.

"Wait, what is your name?" He asked.

"Natasha. And I’ll be back tomorrow!" She said before flying off. Clint ran home and told his parents about the amazing faerie girl he met in the forest. His father smacked his cheek and sent him to bed without supper for lying.

"I’ll show them when she shows up tomorrow! I’ll show them."

II.

Clint didn’t see Natasha after that; not the next day like she had said she would, and not any day after that. It wasn’t until he stopped being a young boy anymore that he saw what he believed to be one of her wings.

He was working in the carnival with his brother, his parents long since sold them both off and then got themselves killed, when he spotted the red colour that was the tip of her wings. It’s flying at a high speed in the sky and even if his eyes are some of the best, there’s still a chance that he’s wrong. Which was why he went back to his work and finished feeding the animals.

"Hawk!"

Clint turned, sure enough, it was Natasha. And from a tiny young girl, she’s grown into a willowy teen with her wings growing larger than the cage that housed the animals. He smiled at her, rather unwillingly because he was still upset she never came back. “Hawk! You were supposed to wait by the forest for me!” She cried as she walked over to him, her wings folding into themselves.

"I waited." He said and turned from her, causing a frown to appear on her face.

"I never saw you." She argued and then frowned, "Are you upset?" She asked, moving in front of him, and Clint closed his eyes trying to count to 10.

"I am." He muttered and she cupped his face. "I waited for you every day until my parents sold me and my brother for money. I waited for you because you weren’t like everyone else."

Laughing, she answered, “I still am not like everyone else.”

"Yeah, yeah you are, you broke your word and that’s just like everyone else." He huffed and Natasha frowned again.

"I am sorry. It’s just hard for me to leave my side of the forest every day, there are people who wish to capture me." She stiffened as she felt a disturbance behind her, turning violently, she stared at the human who looked like her Hawk.

"Barney…" Clint said and Natasha moved closer to him. "I-"

"Looks like you were tellin’ the truth all those years ago, you really know one of the faerie people!" Barney smiled and moved closer to the both of them, "Do you know how much money they’re worth!"

"We’re not selling her!" Clint yelled, moving in front of Natasha quickly. Natasha bared her teeth, fear slowly settling into her stomach.

"We could be rich, little brother!" Barney yelled back, but Clint wouldn’t have it and threw the bucket in his hand at his brother and grabbed Natasha’s arms, mouthing "Run!".

She ran, never letting Clint let her go before she jumped into the air gracefully, and flew them away from wherever she had found her Hawk. Her wings were thankfully strong enough to carry both their weights, and she travelled far enough to her own stomach when she placed them down on the ground again. She moved away from her Hawk and sat down on the ground, waiting for him to speak again.

"You didn’t have to carry me out." He spoke softly, just like the first time they met.

"Yes, I did." She said, her voice as low as his. "I couldn’t leave you again."

"… Thanks." Clint muttered and bowed his head towards the ground. Natasha was tempted to lift his head and kiss his cheek like she had done when she and he were children, but she could tell that both of them had changed from that day.

"I never wanted to leave you." She murmured, "There were people, and they attacked, I was captured and that’s how I found you."

Clint lifted his head, staring at her with confusion and Natasha nodded before going on, “I was being held in the Castle’s dungeons, they were hoping for ransom from my queen, even though I am the queen, and I overheard the talking of a marksman with perfect eyes.”

"That’s impossible for you to have guessed it was me!" Clint interrupted and she shot him a look.

"I know my Hawk."

"I keep telling you, I’m not a Hawk, I’m a —"

"A person, yes, I hear you!" She laughed, "But that means nothing as that is not what’s in your heart."

Clint closed his mouth and motioned for her to go on, and she did, “I told the guards I wished to speak to the King, and I was taken to his court in chains,” She closed her eyes and pushed down on the emotions that were raging to escape.

"Natasha, you don’t have to explain," Clint said, scooching close to her, "I promise you. I trust you."

"I know I shouldn’t but I trust you too." Natasha laid her head on his shoulder. "I cannot take you back to the forest just yet."

"Why not?" Clint asked.

Natasha looked up at him, “They will blame you, they will try to hurt you.” She said, “My people were angry but they could not do much against the humans, and you claim you are a person so often that they will be angered.”

"Why weren’t they angered before, when I was a child?"

"Because we could sense you were a hawk."

III.

Natasha left him in a little cottage near the forest and Clint ended up not doing much every day, mostly just waiting for Natasha to return for the night. Natasha came to the cottage two weeks ago, told him that she was going to speak to her people about moving him into her home in the forest, talk to them about humans, but that was so long that now there is a scared feeling in the deep part of his stomach. “Natasha,” He worked out as she walked across the green grass that lead to the cottage, “Where have you been?”

She looked at him with sad eyes before speaking, “I’m looking for your wings.”

"I don’t have wings!" Clint said, "I’ve never had them! I’m not like you faerie people!"

"And neither am I!" She yelled and Clint stopped moving, "I’m not like the other faeries, Clint, they all are small, they all can titter and can help other people. I’m a powerful source of destruction, the other faeries have said so, that’s what killed my mother. I took her faerie energy and left her weak and frail." Pausing, Natasha frowned, "I’m a killer Clint, that’s why the humans want me, so I can kill for them."

Clint paused, watching Natasha before moving closer, “I don’t think you’re a killer.” He said, “I mean, you saved me.”

"You could have saved yourself." Natasha scoffed and he shrugged.

"I could’ve but I didn’t and you did." Clint reassured, "You’re not a killer."

Natasha laid her head on his shoulders and closed her eyes, if she were any other girl, Clint would’ve thought she’d be crying but this was Natasha, and Natasha didn’t cry. Not since he knew her at least. She never even started to tear up around him. Maybe it was because she didn’t want to show weakness, or maybe because she wasn’t that kind of girl, but whatever it was, it was part of what endeared her to him. Though, Natasha didn’t leave her head down for too long, getting up she told him that she’d be back.

"I’m going to find you wings and I will solve our problems." She said before flying off.

IV.

Two days after she left, promising wings for Clint, a black bow appeared in the living space of the little cottage. It was beautiful and it shimmered in the light whenever Clint held it. There were wrapped arrows beside it and when he touched them, the seemed to hum like they were alive. Clint spent the morning stroking the little tuffs at the end of the arrows and smiling, he knew they were from Natasha, he just didn’t know how she got them to him — or where she had gotten them.

That night he wrote her a note, thanking her and made her a small snack for any night flying she did.

Nocking back an arrow, Clint let it loose once he heard Natasha land beside him. “Thank you.” He said and she nodded towards him, “Did you bring me my wings?” He asked.

"I can’t find them anywhere." Natasha muttered. Clint didn’t understand why she was so upset at this, mostly because he didn’t believe he had wings in the first point, but apparently, Natasha believed it so much that it was upsetting her this much. "I don’t know why I can’t find them."

"I never had any wings." Clint whispered to her as she walked closer to him. "I never had any wings."

"I can’t believe that," Natasha said, "I can’t believe that as you move like I do."

"Maybe you were once a human." He suggested, but Natasha shook her head, she wouldn’t believe that. She would never believe that.

Natasha didn’t rest while looking, she did go back to visit Clint multiple times, trying to get a feel of what his wings would be like but no matter what she did, she couldn’t catch a glimpse of those black wings she swear she saw when she were younger and just meeting him.

"I'm going back out." She said, before getting up and walking towards the door. Clint stopped her with a hand on her shoulder, brushing ever so lightly on her wings.

"Be safe." She nodded, before leaping into the air, swearing to herself that one day, Clint would do the same with her. 

V.

Natasha didn't know how long she had been gone, she had left many many days ago, looking for what the trees had said would lead her to the wings she searched for. She travelled high and low in search of it, never once complaining. She almost once faltered, scared because she was worried she was losing herself for this boy that she had only spent so little time with. Though, in her heart, she knew that they knew each other much longer than just a few more years, like she would tell herself. There was some other her that got to spend more and more time with her Hawk.

"I have to find his wings." Natasha huffed as she talked to the flying green fae in front of her. The fae just dipped and bowed, dancing through the air. No one answered her as she huffed and puffed around the forest. "Why can't you help me!" She yelled, disturbing the forest.

"Little One," The Forest Tree spoke, "We cannot help."

"I am not little." She muttered angrily, before sighing, "I demand help." She said.

"We cannot help."

VI.  

Natasha wondered through the forest, long lost since she was told that they couldn't help her. She was angry, pissed off and annoyed, but she wouldn't stop trying to find her Hawk's wings. She had charmed it out of the river fish that if she went back to where her mother had given birth to her, she might find some answer, but she couldn't remember where that had been. Which lead to her just wandering. It was hot most of the time, which surprised her because she had never felt the heat in her own part of the forest. 

She stopped for the night, lying down on a tree branch, letting the wind whisper to her. Laying her head back, Natasha watched as the stars began to make their way into the sky and she smiled at them. She loved stars, they reminded her of a feeling that she didn't know the name to. Thinking back on her hawk, Natasha silently hoped he was alright alone in the cottage. She was always terrified when leaving him, which is why she brought him those weapons, in case the humans found him and tried to clip what was left of those wings he had. It was bad enough that they made him forget that he once had wings -- she could tell this -- but they also tried to break him. 

Just like they tried to break her. 

Closing her eyes, Natasha slipped into her dreamland, where everything was different. A world where she didn't have wings but she did have her Hawk, and they were together. Nothing broke them apart, and they were one in ways that her mind never went to. She always loved that world in her dreams.

Waking before dawn broke, Natasha felt refreshed and something deep inside her had an idea where to look for Clint's wings. Jumping into the air, Natasha let the air brush her hair behind her before she noticed the large dwelling of rocks deep inside the dark part of the forest. As a child, all the forest entities told her to never enter that part, but now, inside her, she knew that was where she had to go to find the wings that she looked for. 

VII.

Natasha leaped into the air, quickly followed by Clint, who flapped his wings quickly, hoping not to fall. She laughed as he struggled to control himself, before he smoothed his flapping.

She told him she'd find him his wings, she told him.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I hope this is coherent and this is liked. I tried really hard, but fantasy is not my high-point, even though I've always wanted to write it. If it doesn't make sense, I am so sorry, this is just how my muse wrote it and every time I tried to add certain things, the story fell to bits :(


End file.
